Wrong Reploid, Vilekun!
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Sick sadisictic humor of "mistaken identity". Rating up for naughty words and Gate's slightly homocidal tendanies. This why authours shouldn't get hyper on chocolate. They end up writting fics like this. Oh well, enjoy.


Wrong Reploid, Vile-kun!  
  
Note: All characters from Megaman X are owed by Capcom, especially characters from Megaman X6.  
  
Strange, I've been seeing a trend in X and Zero pairings fics...  
  
Basically the trend of Vile kidnapping X and Zero goes and heroically saves his friend, then the next thing you know it, at the end up the chapter...our fave yaoi duo is on the floor...  
  
**face goes red** Well, you know what they do! You've read the fics. So, what would happen if Vile accidently bursts in the headquarters to claim X as his own...  
  
Only to find out he kidnapped someone else?!! Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
This was going to be a long night...  
  
Apparently, it was the night that most hunters would sleep together. Sure, the headquarters was a place for reploids to get along when their were off duty, so it isn't a suprised if hunters were programmed to get intimate with each other.  
  
Especially your former girlfriend was getting intimated with a slow witted bounty hunter, the same person who attempted to fuck him.  
  
He was probably glad that Zero and X were there to stop the "event". Now everyone thinks not only is their highly intelligent scientist is slightly creepy but he's a fag too!  
  
Thanks Dynamo, he really apperiacted your efforts of ruining his life.  
  
The scientist continued walking down the hallways as he carried his notes. Another session of pyshics will tend to settle his mind off for this night. Preferably, he would raither rip Dynamo piece by piece for dare laying a finger on Aila-chan, but he just wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.  
  
And what would Aila think of him if he did that? Slightly jealious? Maybe. Angry with her? Sort of. Gone Marverick? HELL YES!  
  
He continued onward and then stopped. Something wasn't right at all. Of course, he walked this pathway numerous times and nothing bothered him at all.   
  
Not this night. It was awfully quiet for a night of reckless passion, too quiet.  
  
Idiot, you've been reading those novels again, have you? Probably all in head. There's absolutely nothing wr...  
  
Before he could continue walking towards the lab, someone comfront him from behind, seizing the scientist in a death grip. Notes fell onto the floor as he tried to fight back, recalling the factory incident.   
  
Shit! Not this again! He didn't wanted the same humiliuation to happen again. Whoever caught him had gripped onto him tightly, which caused him to fall into slight uncounsious. It was happening all over again and he fell for it.  
  
His captor looked down upon him, smiling.   
  
"X..." he muttered, "I never knew you looked so cute in that scientist getup."  
  
He then took off, leaving scatter notes all over the floor, as he dashed towards the exit and carried the fallen scientist.   
  
This was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
****  
  
Blood ran down from his lips. He was kneeling on the floor while the blue hunter gazed down upon him. His lustrious golden armour was now tarnished with cracks and blood. Was he pitying him or was he feeling sorrow?   
  
The "experiment" had failed.  
  
"I lost even though I used Zero's DNA..." he muttered to himself,"No, I should've analyzed it more... Wa..was there a...fault in the program...? But..."   
  
He cough again as he slowly rised back onto his feet once more, gazing back at the hunter with violet eyes.  
  
"This is not the end," he said while wrapping an arm around his waist, "I don't...give up so easily...I prepared for this just in case. Ha ha. I really...don't want to use this...I might be destroyed as well, but...I brought back the evil...Si... Sigma..."  
  
After what the golden robot just said, it became true. The hunter backed away as he noticed "his" appearance right behind the golden suited reploid.  
  
Sigma was standing right next to him as energy was flowing from his hands. He would blast the poor blue hunter to bits, which lead full victory into creating his vision of a reploid only utopia.   
  
"Oh please," Sigma replied, "I did not die. Nor did I even need your help! Now get out of my face, you low graded reploid!!!!  
  
WHAT?!!!  
  
Before he could do anything, Sigma quickly blasted whatever was left of him...leading him screaming in vain as he was hit by the blast.   
  
****  
  
He then woke up, eyes widen and cough for air. He was plagued by that same nightmare again. Ironic for someone who created Nightmares to be plague by nightmares, isn't it?  
  
He sat up while clutching his head. He hated that memory, hated that fact that it did happen and he was used as a mere puppet for Sigma's gains and not his own.   
  
Someone then comforted him. Violet armor that was almost similiar to his but not quite. The scent from that wretched memory was around him. He knew that scent from anywhere and he wasn't even a hunter himself.  
  
Maverick.  
  
His captor wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
"X..." he asked, "You look so tense...but don't worry X-kun. Once I get through you...you wouldn't have to worry about anything, especially that Zero."  
  
He pressed against him, he then started to lower one arm from his neck, letting his hand trail downwards, and leading towards his pants' buckle.   
  
The scientist then grabbed that arm before it could trail down any futher. A smirk was across his face. His violet eyes were now a shade of crisom red. This caused the maverick to be slightly startled. X should had been too scared to do such a thing, nor have his eyes turned from violet to blood red, unless...  
  
Oh shit.   
  
He heard about one violet eye reploid scientist that can change eye color depending on his anger. It was an affect caused by fusing Zero's DNA data with his own system. He looked sort of like Commander X, except he was drapped in violet.   
  
The scientist held tighter onto his arm, causing the maverick to wince in pain. How can he be so stupid?!!  
  
"I'm not X," he replied, "and you work for Sigma..."  
  
Eyes glowed an even darker shade of red. He let go of the maverick and broke free from his grasp. He was now standing as he looked towards the violet armor-plated maverick, eyes glowing red and a devious grin across his face.  
  
"Die now," he said.  
  
****  
  
The follow day at the headquarters started quite unsual. There was a dead maverick being brought to security by a highly cheerful violet suited reploid. What caused the security guards to be startled was that the marverick was Sigma's best ma...er reploid, Vile. He was quite a bastard to defeat, the only sucessful Zero sudicide bombed him...and that did not work!  
  
And here he was....in pieces.  
  
"It'll be like putting pieces of a puzzle back together..." Gate commemted as he finished up the form, "I managed to salavage what was left of him from the explosion. Perhaps we could use his memory storage of what information he may have for whereabouts of mavericks or latest plans they may unfold."   
  
"Well at least Vile won't bother attempting to get my X as his own anymore," Zero said as he looked down at what remains of Vile.  
  
Zero had a grin on his face. Finally, the fight for posession of the innocent blue maverick hunter was won in this strange turn of event.  
  
The two of them then started to walk away from the security, keeping the dead maverick in their cusdity. Zero continued the conversation.  
  
"But you do know that we didn't get a word of the explosion or any explosion..." Zero began, "so what really did happen to Vile?"  
  
Silence. Violet eyes were starting to glow a shade of red. It was fucken great killing that maverick. Would be better if it was Sigma himself, but Sigma's second in command was quite well enough to satisfy his vengence on that bald fucker.   
  
He quietly calm himself down, returning his eyes back to his normal eye color, and faced the blonde hunter.  
  
"Let's just say last night I was in a very bad mood," Gate replied, "and this 'Vile' person crossed my path. I'm terribly sorry for my actions. I shouldn't acted so ruthlessly towards a reploid, maverick or not."  
  
"Hell!" Zero cried out as he placed an arm on his shoulder, "I would had done the same thing too, but at least the bastard got what he was going to get! Quit blaming youself for it! Now, how about we join get gurb before the line up?"   
  
"Right..."  
  
And so the two then headed off. Whatever happened later on that day...   
  
Let's just say that's another story to written. (Mee hee heeh hee...)   
  
****  
  
It's short, cute, and demented. And I wroter it when I was on chocolate. Waii!!!  
  
A reason why I thought Gate and Dynamo were an item was this quote.  
  
"Dynamo: I'm sorry, if I made you worry. But you know what they say, 'Discretion is the better part of valor.' We now have the Nightmares and the imposter of Zero..."  
  
Just one question, who is the "we" Dynamo is talking about? Did Dynamo actually found out who was behind the whole "Nightmare Crisis" and joined up with High Max and the rest of the investigators? Or as Rina-chan onced quoted in her fics "just fucking with ya"?  
  
I also thought it would be funny to see those two together since they will probably hate each other since both desire the same chickbot.  
  
Oh well, time for a chocolate buzz. Later.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
